More than meets the eye
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: When Mr. Schuester takes the Glee Club to France as a reward for winning Nationals, they stay at a boarding school called Kadic Academy, where they meet a group of friends who seem like normal students. But the Glee Club soon finds out that there's more than meets the eye to these students.
1. Chapter 1

The kids in Glee Club were chatting with each other as usual.

"Where's Mr. Schue?", asked Brittany. Quinn shrugged.

"He's almost never late. He could be looking at songs for us to sing at Nationals," she said.

Sugar looked at her watch and said, "He's been gone for almost the whole class period."

"I heard that Barbra Streisand has released an album in French," said Rachel.

"No way!", said Kurt. "I have to get that album!", he said, making Blaine smile.

"Ugh, can you two talk about anything else besides that right now?", asked Santana.

"Knock it off, Santana," said Mercedes.

Suddenly, Mr. Schue came in with a big smile on his face.

"Well, look who's all smiley," Santana said with a chuckle.

"And for a good reason. I just got us plane tickets for a ride to France!", said Mr. Schue.

Everyone in the room cheered for this.

"This is a reward for winning Nationals, and also, I just got off the phone with the principal of a boarding school there and he is kind enough to let us stay there," said Mr. Schuester.

"When are we leaving?", asked Finn.

"On Friday, so when you get home, pack up," said the Glee Club director.

The kids cheered. Will started handing out the plane tickets.

"Wait. What time are we gonna have to get up and where are we gonna meet you at?", asked Artie as he took his ticket.

"The plane takes off at 7:00 AM, so you'll have to be there at 6:00, because they'll have to check your bags and I'll have to fill out some paperwork," said the teacher.

The kids turned to each other and started talking.

"At least I get one more hour of sleep," said Sam.

"Hopefully they'll have crossaints there and not snails," said Tina.

"I wonder if they have good dancers at the boarding school Mr. Schue was talking about," said Mike.

"I can't believe it! We're actually going to stay in France! The very place where Barbra Streisand preformed Funny Girl when it premiered!", Rachel shouted excitingly.

Santana rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Shut up, Dwarf."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone hopped out of their seats and went to their next classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I've been very busy with my Attack of the Walkers story. OK, here's the disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR CODE LYOKO! **

**Also, Rest In Peace, Cory Monteith. You will be missed.**

Chapter 2

RIIIINNNGGG!

Finn groaned as he slammed his hand on the alarm. He looked at the time and gasped.

It was 5:40!

"Oh no!", he shouted as he quickly got dressed and grabbed his bags he packed earlier in the week.

"MOM!", he shouted as he ran downstairs. "Quick! I need you to drop me off at the airport!"

"Oh, right! Today's the day you go to France!", Mrs. Hudson said as she quickly finished her breakfast with Burt and grabbed her purse.

"Come on! Let's go!", Finn shouted as he and his mother darted out the door.

At the airport...

Will Schuester checked his watch for the third time. It was 6:00.

"I don't get it. Isn't Finn supposed to be here?", asked Rachel.

"Knowing him, he must have lost his ticket," said Kurt.

"HOLD UP!"

The Glee Club turned around and saw Finn darting towards him with his bags.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"About time. We were getting ready to get our stuff checked and leave without you," said Santana.

They all walked through a scanner. Fortunately, it didn't beep. They then placed their bags on a conveyer belt and security checked them. It turned out OK, but one of Brittany's bags had a bag of chips and a jar of nacho cheese in it.

"Uh, Brittany? Why do you have nacho's in your bag?", asked Mr. Schue.

"I brought them to remind me of Lord Tubbington. He loves nacho cheese," Brittany said.

The security guard gave the teacher a questioning look. Will shrugged before the guard took the food out.

After that, the Glee Club sat down and waited for their flight to be called.

"Flight 18 is now ready," a voice said over the intercom.

"That's us. Come on, guys," Will said as he and the kids got up. They walked outside and climbed up the stairs into the plane or in Artie's case, wheeled up the stairs. The flight attendant helped him out of his wheelchair and into a seat.

"This is so cool! In just a few hours, we're gonna be in France!", Rachel said.

"Relax, Berry. No one wants to hear you squealing for five hours," Santana said, offending the girl.

"Which is why I brought this," she said as she pulled out her iPod and placed her headphones on.

The plane then lurched forward and made it's way into the sky.

"Better get comfy guys, cause this is gonna be a long flight," Will said as he pulled out a book to read while the kids pulled out their electronics to keep them occupied as they flew through the sky.


End file.
